<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Little Confessions by jjongfilm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29559453">Little Confessions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjongfilm/pseuds/jjongfilm'>jjongfilm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>E'LAST (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5+1 Things, Baking, But he eventually comes around dw, Choi In is in Love, Crushes, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Rano Is Oblivious, Save ChoiIn, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:28:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,533</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29559453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjongfilm/pseuds/jjongfilm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Choi In tries to confess to Yongseop and the One Time Yongseop confesses to him :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Yongseop | Rano / Choi In</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Little Confessions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! This is my first fic both for E'last and on this site in general! These boys are super talented and deserve so much more love! I can't wait to see more fics get written for them in the future. Until then, this fic was inspired by a prompt provided by another super creative elring here with the user Woojiniebae &lt;3 (I know they said credit was not required but I still think that it is right to be given :p) I can't wait to continue this and write more cute E'last stories!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A content sigh escaped the lips of the short, forest-green haired male as he stared at the decorated pastry laid on the kitchen counter in front of him. The round, messily-iced cake was still warm and the sweet aroma wafted through the entirety of the small dorm. For a beginner, In was pretty satisfied with the product of the baked treat, yet his heart couldn’t seem to stop palpitating at the thought of why he had made it in the first place. Written on the top of the cake in very sloppy writing was a simple, yet extreme message:</p><p> 		           	      <em>“I love you, Rano. From, Innie :D”</em></p><p> It’s something he’s always wanted to say to the younger leader, and not just in a form of simple appreciation. Within those three words, he wanted to convey the complete and utter admiration that he had for the leader. In wanted to let Yongseop know of the way he makes his heart flutter with the smallest of actions, how he adores every feature of his figure, how he strives to make him laugh just so he could see that gorgeous smile of his. These feelings have been around for as long as he could remember and he’s spent the last year and a half pining for the younger. With a recent surge of confidence, he realized that nothing was going to come out of silently crushing. He wanted to let the other know that he was completely smitten, and he was determined to do so today. </p><p>He worked on the cake for the entire afternoon while the members were out practicing and completing their own separate schedules, happy that he had the dorm to himself so he could concentrate as much as possible. In didn’t think he felt nervous at all, but he found himself shaking a bit while carefully placing the cake in the fridge. After doing so, he let out a breath he didn’t even realize he was holding in. Was he really about to do this? What if he doesn’t feel the same? </p><p>Shaking his head, In decided to lie down on the living room sofa, trying to shoo any doubts popping in his head away. Even if he was going to get rejected, he and Yongseop’s friendship would still be intact. Their bond was unbreakable. Without even knowing it, In sleepily drifted off, closing his eyes with a grin as Yongseop was the only thing on his mind. He couldn’t wait to give the treat to him when he returned. </p><p>***<br/>

A sudden bustling of noise caused the eldest member to stir in his place on the couch. Blinking the sleep away, In sat up drowsily to find nearly all of his members home. He couldn’t even remember falling asleep, but the sun had already begun to set from the looks of the purple sky through the window.</p><p>“In-hyung!” Hyuk’s voice sang as he ran to greet the older member, his long platinum-blonde hair tied back. He excitedly sat next to the sleepy male, holding a single plate of cake in his hands. </p><p>“Hi,” In sang, lightly patting the younger’s head whilst he sat down next to him. </p><p>“How was your day off? Did you do anything while we were out?” Hyuk inquired innocently. </p><p>In shrugged, debating whether or not he should tell the entire truth about what he was up to. He decided against it. </p><p>“It was quiet, I didn’t really do anything out of the ordinary..” he spoke, Hyuk giving an interested hum in response. </p><p>He mindlessly observed the vocalist take another bite of the cake that he seemed to have been eating, wondering if the members had stopped at a bakery to treat themselves after a long day. With a slight smile forming on his face, In was reminded of the cake he had baked just hours prior. The decorations on the slice even looked a bit similar to what he had applied. </p><p>Wait. </p><p>“Where exactly did you get that from?” In questioned in a rushed tone, his heart racing as he felt that he already knew the answer to that question. </p><p>Hyuk gave a confused smile, using his spoon to gesture towards the kitchen, “Didn’t you bake-” </p><p>The poor boy barely finished his sentence before the elder cursed and made a beeline for the kitchen, where he found the remainder of the members standing around the island counter, except for Yongseop. In stared in horror as he watched each one of them happily cut and snack on the cake he spent hours making. Even Seungyeop, who he expected so much more from, had no second thoughts as he took a piece for himself. </p><p>“Oh hi, Innie-hyung!” their maknae, Yejun, was the first to notice the oldest member. The others finally turned and waved, completely oblivious to the utter destruction that they had just caused. </p><p>“Your cake is really good!” Wonjun complimented with a sweet smile, hoping that his hyung would give a humble response. </p><p>An awkward silence filled the room as the members watched their eldest fail to form words. Hyuk had found his way back into the kitchen by this point, slightly worried for his hyung. </p><p>“Is...everything okay?” Youngmin carefully asked, concern laced in his tone. </p><p>“Is everything- the cake - and you-” In still failed to believe what was going on, “No?!” </p><p>“What’s wrong?” Hyuk was quick to respond, already feeling guilty as he felt that he had done something wrong. </p><p>In decided to try and take a deep breath to compose himself, gather his thoughts, and pick which member would fall victim to the scene that he was about to cause. Where even was Yongseop? Did he see the message? Why would these animals eat the cake??</p><p>“In-hyung..” Sunwoo was now the one to try and get the elder’s attention, being one of the six concerned members in the kitchen. </p><p>Trying to talk as calmly as he could, In was able to ask a simple: “Did you even read what this cake said before you decided to destroy it?”</p><p>Silence. </p><p>And then a...laugh?</p><p>“Oh yeah,” Youngmin said casually, “We read it,” </p><p>Anger bubbled on In’s skin once more. Was this funny to them?</p><p>“Is he even home?” he decided to ask, assuming that the younger members all knew who he was referring to. </p><p>“No...he told us he was staying a bit longer to record a cover or two.” Seungyeop answered honestly, still worried for the confrontation to come. In couldn’t ignore the small burst of admiration blooming in his chest at the thought of how hardworking their leader was.</p><p>“We’re sorry for eating it before he got home..” Yejun sounded sincere in his apology, the members nodding as if they agreed. </p><p>“I sent a picture of it to him though before we cut into it!” Youngmin confessed proudly, but quickly grew concerned again with In’s sudden following outburst.</p><p>“You what!?” </p><p>He knew Yongseop was going to see the cake sooner or later, but he envisioned the interaction in a completely different manner. The confession wasn’t supposed to be delivered through a text! Let alone sent by a whole different person. Humiliation rapidly took over his form and he pathetically let his head drop onto the counter, the only thing cushioning his fall were his arms that were already there to cover his face. </p><p>“Hey,” he heard Hyuk’s gentle voice as an arm snaked around his shoulder, “If it makes you feel better, he said that he really is thankful for the appreciation. He loves you too and he can’t wait to try some when he gets back!” </p><p>Pause. </p><p>“Appreciation?” the shortest mumbled, picking his head up and looking up at the younger members. </p><p>“Yeah,” Wonjun shook his head in affirmation, “He’s really glad to have someone like you to give him small bits of encouragement from time to time. We all are,” </p><p>In shook his head in disbelief, laughing to try and ease the amount of stress placed on his shoulders in the last fifteen minutes. Yongseop. That oblivious fool. Of course, his confession would have failed either way. He smiled as he sat upright at the counter, admiring his members with loving eyes. </p><p>“I’m glad,” In responded, still trying to comprehend everything that had just happened, “Someone pass me a fork, I might as well have some…” </p><p>Moments later, In sat in the living room by himself, staring at the slice of cake in front of him. The rest of the members had already finished eating by now and were off either gaming or pestering one another in their own bedrooms. </p><p>“Appreciation.” he mumbled angrily, stabbing the cake before aggressively taking a bite. He still couldn’t believe all of that baking and love he put into the cake was just valued as nothing more but a “thank you”.</p><p>
  <em>"I’m in love with you, idiot!"</em>
</p><p>He would have to be more obvious if he wanted to confess, and careful that any attempts would be well away from the member’s hands. This was just a failed attempt, he could try again. Until then, all he had was his bruised pride and cake. At least he knew he wasn’t a bad baker, the cake was pretty good.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>